


Don't Trust Her [ ENG ver. ]

by GetAgrekt (zazzlejazzle), MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, bad Lila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazzlejazzle/pseuds/GetAgrekt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: Lila was Marinette's worst nightmare.When Lila deliberately misleads all of Paris she is Ladybug, even Marinette's best friend and Chat Noir trust her...Oh, she found out she wasn't strong at all.





	Don't Trust Her [ ENG ver. ]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Trust Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516057) by [MolaU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The translation by: zazzlejazzle

"Girl! Are you listening? THE TRANSFER STUDENT IS COMING BACK!" Alya shook Marinette's shoulder and forced her to open her eyes from deep fatigue. Oh God, she loved her friend, but she was up until 3:00 in the morning because of the Akuma, and her eyelids were closing, she wanted Alya to lower her voice and so that she could have a quick refreshing nap before class started.

  
"I'm listening...Lila, right?" There was a yawn in her weak voice, but Alya's excitement clearly drowned out the faint sound and didn't notice it.

"So...Why are you so excited? Is she a star?" The poor girl yawned again, her tired eyes met the blogger's large, shining eyes.

"Oh Marinette, my girl, you got the point!" Alya quickly pulled out her cell phone. "She's rich, she's connected to a lot of celebrities, she's nice! Very polite to everyone. Lila's too modest for a person like herself!" Marinette nodded in her sleepy daze, and hummed several times to show that she was listening.

"Marinette, do you know what else I found?" Alya stared at the girl, her smile widening, "You know how I once called Chloe, Ladybug? I was so wrong!"

Marinette open her eyes immediately.

What did she mean!?  
Did Alya know she's Ladybug!?

  
How? She's...Is she that bad at hiding it?

TIKKI'S GONNA KILL HER!

"Y-yeah?" Marinette pretending to be calm, forcing herself to smile. "Wh-what do you find out, Alya?" The ladybug insignia rushed up, appearing in front of her eyes. Alya's phone was playing an online video. As the blogger spoke, Adrien and Nino walked in.

**"Of course! LILA IS LADYBUG!"**

"What?" Marinette choked in astonishment, the video showed Ladybug rushing into the alley to undo her transformation, and then, Lila came out from the end of the alley right after, looking around cautiously. Marinette could not stop her mouth from gaping, neither could Adrien. "What?"

Nino and Adrien quickly went up to them.

"Hey, dudes, could you please tell us more detail?"Adrien tried to suppress his widening smile.  
A superhero who pretended to be in another country to protect her identity? It made perfect sense. Only his lady was that smart. No wonder he couldn't find her.

Marinette blinked in disbelief, "but -- "

Before she could reply, the red jacket burst into her vision, only then did she realize that the entire class was crammed around this tiny table for two.

"Hi! Good morning everyone. What are you all looking at?" Lila smiled quizzically, and the class grew tense.

"NOTHING! "

"It's nothing important! "

A flurry of conversation was accompanied by laughter. "Okay?" Lila still had that smile on her face, and she slowly took her seat at the back of the room. Marinette was still in shock, she knew that her friend was always jumped to conclusions too recklessly, Alya didn't even know that alley had more than one exit!

Marinette puckered her mouth. It's bad. She needed to talk to Alya.

* * *

Marinette was having a rough morning. First of all, she was really sleepy, and furthermore, she kept hearing people whispering to Lila. Afterwards, there was no one sitting around her anymore, because Lila had sighed earlier and announced to the class, "Okay, you got me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I am Ladybug." Everyone had then rushed over to hear her recount 'her' crime-fighting stories.

She said she had no confidence when she first faced Stone Heart, and she tried to hang in there, but then made a small mistake.

_She tried to hang in there? That's because Chat Noir was cheering her up!_

She said she and her partner made a good match when they fought Mr. Pigeon, so it didn't take long for them to defeat the akuma without difficulty.

Marinette retorted silently, _Chat Noir's allergy did not make things any easier._

**She's a liar.**

Now, Marinette had swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes, and she was sitting alone at a side table, away from her best friend, her dream boy, the whole class, because that liar kept telling stories.

She spoke to Alya earlier, but her best friend just rolled his eyes and responded as if it was a joke. She's upset about it. Alya had really hurt her. Why didn't her best friend believe her?

The mashed potatoes got stuck in her throat, forcing Marinette to gulp down half a glass of water.

She was sad, but what could she do?

She's a superhero. She couldn't give away any clues.

"Marinette! Girl, you should come and listen to Lila's story, we need to get ahead of the reporters and add everything to my Ladyblog!" Alya waved at her vigorously, Marinette only looked sadder. She could see everyone's admiring eyes, and swore that she saw the loving adoration in Adrien's eyes for Lila, which made her bite her lower lip.

But now, she was Marinette, not Ladybug, Marinette had no reason to chide Lila. So she just gave Alya a weak smile, "No thanks! I'm a little...uh, yeah! A little uncomfortable!" She coughed a few times and received a concerned look from Alya.

To be fair, she wasn't lying. Marinette was really tired, and if Lila was lying next to her ear, there's no guarantee that Marinette wouldn't rage at her within the next minute.

"Are you all right, girl? Alya trotted over, running her fingers over the dark circles under Marinette's eyes, only now did she realize how pale the poor girl looked. "Oh Marinette, you do need a good rest. "

"I know, but you know, Adrien's new poster was hanging on my wall, and I stayed up all night looking at that perfect face, I couldn't help myself..." Marinette giggled, she can't stay mad at her best friend for long. Her mood had improved quite a bit , although the poster had not actually been hung, and Marinette had to tell a little fib, considering that she had fallen into bed as soon as she got home yesterday.

She did lie a little to protect her identity... at least not as much as Lila.

* * *

The universe seems to be deliberately not to give Ladybug a break, the video quickly spread across the network, all people began to use imagination to put Lila and Ladybug together. Now she can only hope that her kitty was not affected by the rumors. Fortunately, they had patrol tonight and Ladybug soon saw her partner hop over to her on the Eiffel Tower.

"Kitty, there's something I have to tell -- "

Chat Noir's index finger soon pressed to her lips, made Ladybug look suspiciously into his green eyes.

"Milady, you don't have to say anything."The black cat's voice was softer than ever, and his smile confirmed Marinette's unease.

"It's not a big deal to blow your cover. I'll protect you."

Her heart sank.

_No, that's not what I wanted to say._

Chat Noir didn't notice her frown.

"I'll still love you. I'll always love you. We have no more secrets." Chat dropped a kiss onto the back of her hand, which only made her feel worse.

_Please don't trust her. Listen to me._

"Lila, I'm glad my smart lady is you."

When Marinette heard the last word leave Chat's mouth, she couldn't believe it. The rebuttal was stuck in her throat, and at that moment, everything in her mind just disappeared, and though she wanted to say something, the hero of Paris was too sad to utter a word.

She was surrounded by black leather, her cat nuzzled her black hair warmly, Chat Noir leaned against her, but she felt only the cold night wind, and all her energy was directed to keeping her tears from falling.

She knew that the clip looked real, and it's no one's fault that Ladybug didn't even reveal her personal life to her partner. It's easy to transfer Chat's affection and trust to Lila.

She knew, but she can't help but feel disappointed.

_Chat Noir, why didn't you suspect her?_

Before her tears soaked her suit, Marinette wasn't even sure how she was going to get free of his powerful arms. She quickly whipped out the yo-yo, trying to hide the tears from her eyes in the Parisian night.

Chat Noir surprised eyes followed the red figure, but he thought his partner was still getting use to the new situation, and did not think much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:  
Let me explain this very quickly!
> 
> 1\. This is Lila's first appearance. Before that, Lila was on the "vacation".  
2\. Adrien CAN be a little silly when it comes to Ladybug.  
3\. Lila was actually working with Hawkmoth, but I didn't mention that in my work because I didn't want to make it too long, so I didn't write it in detail.  
4\. In my imagination, it was a long alley, so Lila wouldn't see LB.  
Also when Lila saw LB enter the alley, she just ran to the other side and make sure it looked like she was LB from the outside.  
Timing was important, she wouldn't ruined a whole plan to see who LB is.  
5\. Give Marinette some time to be sad! A partner who has worked with you for a long time just transferred his trust to a stranger, and completely convinced that you were her. Marinette had right to be upset for a while.
> 
> Sorry I didn't explain anything in front of the story. My bad.  
Thanks for the comments! I hope you got the explanation you wanted.


End file.
